


Emotions, and How to Handle Them

by remorsefulrobot



Category: Sally Face (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers!, Underage Smoking, kinda violent, kinda violent in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remorsefulrobot/pseuds/remorsefulrobot
Summary: Larry's going through a tough time, and so is Sal. Both for completely different reasons, though.





	1. Step One: Stop Denying It.

**Author's Note:**

> ive come from the depths of parider hell and shitty undertale fanfics to ruin this fandom

Sal hated seeing Larry cry like that. 

He could feel Larry's body trembling under his arms, trying to hold back the sobs and trying to be strong. Larry's father was officially gone and never returning, curse or no curse. "Larry-" Sal almost let out a wheeze as he felt Larry pull Sal into an extremely tight hug. Sobs started to gush out of him, clinging to the smaller boy as if he were a teddy bear, crying into his bright blue hair. "Larry, I-I'm so sorry.." Sal said softly, trying to comfort his friend to the best of his abilities.

He felt extremely guilty. If it weren't for him, Larry would have never figured this out. He would have kept going, hoping that his dad was coming back home. Not only that, there was a much worse crime being commited- Sal was enjoying this. Being held like that, having Larry cry on him, he had no way to describe how it made him feel. He knew one thing, and one thing only- 

He was undeniably, absolutely enamored with his best friend.

He'd realized it a few weeks before, while he and Larry were hanging out. He had always tended to stare at Larry, but he'd never noticed he did it so often until he caught himself doing it. That's when, over the course of the week, he started noticing more and more, until he came to the realization. He _loathed_ himself for it, but each time he hung out with Larry, he found himself going further and further off of the edge, until he had completely fallen off, and signed his own death warrant. 

Sal refused to accept it. He wasn't going to let himself be the creepy guy who fantasizes over his best friend. He wasn't even sure he was gay. He did have that crush on Ash for a while.. Maybe he was bisexual, he told himself when he pondered the whole situation late one night. He still didn't want to believe it. Larry was his best friend. He was putting it all at stake with his little crush, which was something he absolutely did not want to do. 

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sal asked softly, noticing that Larry's crying had died down to an occasional sniffle. "Yeah. No. I dunno.." Sal could hear Larry say weakly. "Do you want to head home?" After feeling Larry nod, Sal let out a sigh, keeping his hand on Larry's back as he gently led him out of the fifth floor and back down to the basement.

Sal may have feelings for Larry, but that's not important to him right now. All that's important to him now is helping Larry through this. 


	2. Step Two: Let it Happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was okay for Sal. If by "okay" you mean everything was on fire and Sal was one look at Larry away from jumping into the flames as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic: gets like 20 notes on Tumblr  
> me: I've acsended. im finally a famous fic author. ill see you all on the other side
> 
> BUT IN ALL HONESTY thank you all so much for your kind words! it really does drive me to write more stuff like this. i didn't expect this fic to get as much love as it has! with that, please enjoy chapter two. ill do my best to update it every week or so.

If you asked Sal how he was feeling after that day, more often than not, he'd say "I'm fine, thanks."

Don't believe him. He was lying.

Sal knew damn well that Larry was a mess after coming to the realization his father wasn't coming back. Larry was good at hiding his feelings. If you looked at him, you wouldn't notice a thing out of place. Fortunately, Sal knew better. Sal did his best to comfort Larry, and try to keep his mind off of it. He stayed by Larry almost constantly for the rest of the week, only running off when his Dad wanted him home or if Larry needed some alone time. He just wanted to be sure Larry was safe.

Sal didn't show it, but he was scared.

Scared to know what really happened in the apartments. 

Scared of losing Larry or seeing him hurt. 

Scared of his own damn feelings. 

The situation on Sal's crush on Larry definitely hadn't gotten better. Hell, it was getting worse. Staying the night with Larry for almost a week, spending time with him, and making sure he was happy and laughing (He went above and beyond to make Larry laugh. He'd rather not discuss it.) took a heavy toll on his feelings. He would have done anything to get them to stop. Locked himself in a white room for a week. Jumped off of a cliff. _Anything._ He wanted them gone. He hated feeling like that, feeling his face involuntarily heat up whenever Larry looked at him or touched him. He felt guilty over it. He felt like he were taking advantage of Larry's situation to get closer to him and try to get him to fall in love too.

Love. That word made Sal shudder. It was just so.. powerful, in a way. It was like the final boss in the video game called emotions. The last time he had ever said the word was to his mother, and after she passed, he had tearfully decided to never say the word again. Hell, he didn't even say it to his father. But now he was questioning his choices. 

Was he in love with Larry? There was a big difference between being in love and having a weird crush on someone, Sal told himself as he zoned out. Larry was at the other side of the room, idly talking as he fiddled with something. In his zoned-out state, he would respond with an "Mhm." or a "Yeah?" and listen to whatever story Larry was telling. He felt his eyes start to slowly slip to where Larry was standing. Or, used to be standing. "Sal? Sal, you okay? Jesus, dude, you must be pretty spaced out." Sal briefly panicked, looking to the source of the voice, before his face grew hot. Larry was.. a lot closer than he was before, waving his hand in Sal's face. "Yeah- yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." "Christ, dude. I was saying your name for like, five minutes. All you'd say was 'Mhm.' or 'Yeah?' and then never answer my question. I thought you'd gone braindead." Larry didn't seem mad at all, he even gave Sal a playful smile at the end of it.

"Sorry, Larry." Sal apologized again. He yawned behind his mask, holding his hand up to the mouth of his prosthetic face. "What time is it?" "That's a good question, actually.." Larry looked over to his CD player, "Bordering on 3:00 AM. You gonna head home or are you gonna stay here?" "Might as well stay." Sal shrugged, "Are you ready to go to sleep?" "Whenever you are, buddy."

Sal was curled up on a bean bag as Larry laid in his own bed. The only light were the small, glowing numbers on Larry's CD player, and it was cold. Sal had no idea how long they'd been laying there, or if Larry was even asleep. His question was quickly answered. "Sally Face?" Larry whispered in the darkness. "Larry Face?" Sal whispered back. "Okay, good. You're awake. Can't sleep either?" "Not really. Thinkin' about your dad again?" 

There was silence, and Sal almost thought he hit a nerve, but was relieved when a quiet "Yeah." slipped out. It fell silent again. Sal shut his eyes, trying to block out the cold and fall asleep. "It's cold as hell in here." He said, wrapping his arms around himself. "Want to sleep in bed with me?" 

Sal had _never_ gotten embarrassed as quickly as he did that night. "I-If you don't care, I mean-" "Dude, get in here. I'm cold too." 

It was a little warmer under the blankets with Larry, Sal noted with relief. He settled himself down in the bed, his back to Larry's. He felt Larry turn around, and scoot a little closer to him. Sal stopped breathing for half a second when he felt Larry get closer, and as much as he hated it, he wiggled closer to Larry as well, until they were basically spooning. "Goodnight, Sal." "Goodnight." Sal let a smile slip on his face. He might as well enjoy it, he figured as he closed his eyes. Sleep came a lot easier that night. 


	3. Step Three: Think of How You Should Express It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Larry, I-" His voice was barely above a whisper. He couldn't get the words out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a real banger :3c
> 
> again, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KIND WORDS! it's so sweet and I love you all ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪
> 
> if any of you decide to write a sally face fanfic please leave me a link to it! (you can send it to my Tumblr [gur0gur0] or just put it in the comments!) I'd love to read what you guys write!
> 
> ok that's all I'm gonna say bye enjoy the fic I love you

Sal wanted to scream, but couldn't.

His vocal cords were completely on shutdown as he stared up at the looming, black demon that manifested before him. His brain was screaming at him, telling him to run. But, like his voice, his legs were frozen. Sal shook like a leaf, his hands gripping his Gear Boy as tightly as he could, his knuckles turning white as he did. 

With a hiss akin to something like a huge snake, the demon lifted Sal up as easily as a child would lift up a rag-doll, and slammed him straight into the wall. Sal cried out in pain, his limbs finally working as he tried desperately to get away. He swore the wall behind him had cracked, and his spine most definitely had. The demon held the squirming boy firmly to the wall, red eyes staring directly into Sal's. He felt something start to slide up his torso, stopping right at his neck, staring at the demon with nothing but fear in his eyes. What was this thing going to do to him? 

He very quickly found out. 

Whatever was around his neck quickly contracted, cutting off Sal's airway. Sal let out a pathetic squeak, trying to squirm out of the demon's grasp. Within a few seconds, his body was panicking, desperate for air that it couldn't get. He tried to beg the demon to stop, but couldn't get the words out, his hands gripping whatever was around his neck tightly. 

Sal didn't want to die. There was so much he had left to do. He was _fifteen._ That was too short of a life. His lungs burned and ached, tears running down his face behind his prosthetic. He could feel himself starting to black out. With the little air he had left, he screamed for his best friend. It was a loud, raspy _**"LARRY!"**_ which seemed to do the trick, as he could hear Larry's footsteps coming quickly. He realized now how much good it would do: not a whole lot. 

Larry came in quicker than Sal had expected, his vision blurring and fading. "Great job, Sal." He thought to himself. "You're going to die and now you're making your best friend watch." What a way to go, huh?" He felt warm. He didn't even notice the yelling, or the sudden tingle in his neck until he fell to the ground. The demon was.. gone? Sal felt something like confusion behind his racing thoughts. He gasped for air, but he knew it was already too late. His body was shutting down. "Sal!" He realized Larry was at his side, yelling for him. "Sal, wake up!" He felt something drip onto his shirt. Something wet. Was it tears? Blood? ".. Larry.." He managed to wheeze out. "Thank god, Sal, you scared m-" "Larry.. I wanna tell you.. something.." It hurt to speak, but Sal didn't have much time left. His heartbeat was slowing down. "I'm not.. gonna.. make it.." He wheezed out, forcing his eyes open. Larry was hovering over him, tears flooding his eyes and dripping onto Sal. "You're gonna make it, Sal." Larry said, wiping his tears away. "The demon's gone. We're gonna make it outta here alive, buddy." "Larry, no.." Sal weakly leaned up to cradle Larry's face in his hands. "Larry, I-" His voice was barley above a whisper. He couldn't get the words out. 

With the last bit of his strength, Sal managed to pull his mask up to reveal his mouth, before pulling Larry down and into a kiss. 

It only lasted a few seconds before Sal fell back, unable to hold himself up. 

And for the last time, Sal's scarred mouth broke into a small smile. 

"Sal, I-" Larry was still blown away by that kiss. "Oh god, no-" Larry started to shake Sal. "Sal, stay with me! C'mon, you can't die on me like that!" He yelled through his tears. _**"SAL!"**_ ****

********

********

Sal shot up, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy. It was still dark in Larry's room, and he could hear Larry snoring. He laid back, his heart still racing as he stared into the darkness. He could remember every detail about that dream. The very last part of it kept replaying over and over in his head, and he could feel himself start to tear up as he tried to stop remembering it. He held his hands up to his prosthetic face, holding his head in his hands for a moment. "Sal..?" came tiredly from Larry as he shuffled in bed. "You okay..?" He asked, sitting up. 

"Yeah, I'm.. okay. Just had another nightmare.." Sal said, moving his hands away from his prosthetic face. "Again?" Larry laid back down, holding his head up with his arm, looking at the faint outline of Sal next to him. "Wanna talk about it, dude?" "Not really.." "Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?" "Maybe? I don't know.." Larry let out an understanding sigh, wrapping his arms around Sal and pulling him close. One of his hands went down and rubbed Sal's back, trying to comfort him like Larry's mother used to, when he was a little kid. "Larry, what're yo-" "Just calm down. Try to go back to sleep, okay?" Larry rested his chin on Sal's head, feeling Sal slowly warm up to him and curl up closer to him. 

Sal quickly drifted back off to sleep, gently holding onto Larry's shirt. Larry let out a content sigh. "Goodnight, Sally Face." He said quietly, giving Sal's head a quick peck. "Sweet dreams." 


	4. Step Four: Express Your Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal's feelings for Larry were overflowing, like water boiling over in a pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG shoutout to frozen-snowdrop on tumblr, who actually drew a scene from from step two! please go check them out, they're really cool and their art is super lovely!
> 
> (link to the art is here: https://frozen-snowdrop.tumblr.com/post/163267172622/finally-its-finished-i-can-not-begin-to )

"Step Four: Express Your Feelings"

"Step Four: Express your"

"Step Four: E"

"Step Fo"

"S"

Sal watched the title of the chapter disapper with no remorse as the shitty self-help book burned in the empty sink. He had found it in the lost and found box in the basement, and read through a part of it in hopes to get some answers to his current crisis. Instead, he just got some bad advice.

It wasn’t even an actual self-help book! It was just about two idiots falling in love. He kinda wondered who would have the gall to write such tra— 

He was awfully confused when his hand moved on its own and punched him right in the stomach. 

He turned the sink on, dousing the flames before picking up the charred, soggy book and tossing it in the garbage can. He doubted his father would question it. 

He huffed, heading back to his room, and falling onto his bed. Gizmo slipped out from under his bed, letting out a meow as he hopped onto the bed and onto Sal's stomach. Sal let out a half-chuckle, half-wheeze as the fat cat landed right on his stomach, starting to knead it with soft paws. Sal started to pet Gizmo, staring at the ceiling. He huffed, "I dunno what to do, buddy." He admitted. He started to vent out his frustrations to the cat, who would let out an occasional meow at his words. He ended his rant after about five or six minutes later, letting out a sigh. Gizmo stretched, before hopping off of Sal and padding off to go lay on the couch. 

Sal sat up slowly, yawning. He probably shouldn't lay down for much longer, he figured. He would probably fall asleep. He ran his fingers through his pigtails, sliding off of his bed, and onto his feet. 

It was time to go see Larry.

He headed out of his room and out of his apartment, taking the elevator down to the basement. Only a few steps away was Larry. And the potential of being embarrassed.

He took a deep breath, before heading right to Larry's room.

When he opened the door, he saw Larry sitting at his easel, his hair tied back in a bun as he worked on another painting. He jumped a little at the sudden noise, looking down at Sal. "Shit, man, you startled me!" He said, a smile forming on his face. "I could've been in, like, my underwear, you know." He teased easily, grinning at the blue-haired boy. "Don't wear pants on my account, dude." Sal teased back, smiling behind his mask. "What's up?" He asked, walking over to Larry and peering at the painting on the easel. "Finishing this painting for my mom. Her birthday's comin' up, so." "Aw." Sal smiled, getting closer to Larry than he needed to be to get a better look at the painting. "You goin' tonight?" He heard Larry ask. 

"Go where?" Sal looked over to Larry. Larry looked at him like he was insane for a split second, before it cleared up. "Shit man, I forget you're still kinda new here. I was talking about the fair, dude. It's in this weekend. They're gonna have rides and cool shit like that." "Oh, really?" It somewhat caught Sal's interest. "I was just planning to stay home. Are you going?" He asked.

"Well, uh-" Larry's face turned light pink. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to go with me." 

Sal's face went bright red behind his mask. "Y-Yeah! I'd.. really like that!" 

It was NOT a date, he told himself over and over later on that evening as he got ready. He and Larry were simply going to the fair. Alone. Together. 

Fuck, what if it _was_ a date?

Date or no, Sal was definitely making himself look nice. He took a shower, washed himself until he smelled exactly like his favorite, fruit-scented soap. He dried his hair and brushed it until it was soft and fluffy, then put it in a nice, long braid, like his mom used to when she was still alive. He dressed himself up slightly nicer than he usually did as well, though it was really just a black jacket over a band t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his shoes. It was a look nonetheless, and Sal actually thought he looked good in it. He snapped his mask back on as he looked himself over. "Not too bad." He told himself with slight satisfaction. He didn't look for too long, just in case he started to think it looked weird. Instead, he headed out to the living room to pester his dad for some money and wait for Larry to show up.

After convincing his dad into giving him a solid thirty dollars for food and tickets and games and stuff, he heard a familiar knock on the door. Tucking the money in his jacket pocket, he rushed to answer it. He smiled widely, excitement running through him as he opened the door.

He felt satisfaction when Larry was obviously surprised. 

They wandered around the fairground together, stopping at whatever rides interested them, laughing and talking all the way. At one point in one of the rides that was just a bit too much for Larry, his hand slipped into Sal's, causing him to go bright red under his mask.

As cliche as it was, the last ride of the night was on the Ferris wheel. The same one that would forever be burned into Sal's brain. As he sat across from Larry, staring out at the light and activity below, he spoke up. 

"Larry?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Is this a.. date?" 

It was completely silent for a minute. 

"Do you want it to be?" 

"Do _you?_ " 

It fell silent again, before a "Kinda." slipped out of Larry's mouth. 

Sal's breath hitched as he turned to look at Larry. "I know it's weird, dude. But.." Larry took a deep breath in, pink dusting his freckled cheeks. "I.. really like you. More than in a 'best-buds' kind of way." He admitted, his face going red. 

Sal swore his heart skipped a beat. "Larry.." He breathed out. Larry very obviously cringed. "I'm sorry, I-" "No, no no!" Sal got up and moved to sit next to Larry. "I.. I really like you too." He heard it stray out of his mouth. 

Whether he liked it or not, the secret was out. 

Larry stared down at him, cheeks bright red a small they came to the very top.

Without thinking, Larry closed his eyes, lifted Sal's mask, and kissed him.

Sal's eyes widened, before they fluttered shut, wrapping his arms around Larry's neck as he eagerly returned the kiss.

They pulled away after a moment, both of them smiling like goofballs. "Having our first kiss on a Ferris wheel. God, how cliche can we get?" Sal giggled softly. "I don't care." Larry said with a small smile. "All I care about is that you just fucking kissed me." Larry pulled Sal into a hug, causing the smaller boy to laugh, wrapping his arms around him. 

They walked home hand-in-hand, laughing happily as the new, happy couple basked in how _wonderful_ everything seemed to be at the moment. 

In the darkness, a strange, shadowy figure watched them.


	5. Anxiety and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a weird mixture of happiness and anxiety. Sal isn't sure how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tiny bit of homophobia in this one pals  
> but enjoy!

"Night, Sally Face." Larry said with a smile, pressing a kiss against Sal's mask. 

"Goodnight, Larry Face." Sal giggled, throwing his arms around Larry's neck and hugging him one last time before he headed back to his apartment. 

He made some small-talk with his Dad about the evening, deliberately skipping the whole "relationship" part, before quickly sending himself to bed, unable to hide his glee any longer.

He shut the door quietly behind him, giggling to himself as if he were a schoolgirl with a secret. He could feel himself swelling with emotions, like a sponge in water. He was dating someone. Not just someone, but his best friend. Who was male, just like him.

Sal's face fell when he realized it. God, how could he have been so stupid?! Even if he and Larry were okay with dating dudes, there were people that sure as hell weren't. Anxiety started to twist his stomach, making him feel slightly sick. How would his Dad react? How would Lisa react? How would just about anyone else react? All he could picture were faces of disgust and disappointment, scorning him and his boyfriend. Cursing them. Threatening them, all because they were "disgusting homos" as they would put it. He knew he could handle it, but Larry? God, he was so unsure. Larry loved his mother so much, Sal wouldn't be able to imagine what would happen if she kicked him out or hated him just for dating a man.

He'd been too caught up in the fantasy to realize the reality. 

He suddenly felt extremely nauseous. He groaned, moving over to his bed and laying down on it, taking deep, shaky breaths. Nobody needed to know, he assured himself. This would be their secret. Everything was going to be okay. He and Larry would be okay. 

He got himself ready for bed, trying to clear his thoughts as he curled up in bed, Gizmo tucked into the crook of his legs. 

He dreamt of a circle of cloaked figures, whispering things that were just barely of earshot.

///

"Dude, are you okay?" Larry looked down at Sal as they walked through town after school. Neither were in the mood to go home, so they decided to walk for a bit. "You've been a lot quieter here recently." They made a turn onto a more deserted street, and Larry dug his carton of cigarettes out and lit one, keeping it in his mouth. He only smoked when he was stressed, or at times like these, just to give him something to have in his mouth.

".. Yeah, I'm good. Just been thinking." Sal said, staring at the sidewalk. "About?" Larry asked, smoke coming out of his mouth with each word he spoke. "A lot of things, really." Sal admitted, sighing. Larry turned to an alley, leaning against the shadowy walls. Sal sat on his heels next to Larry, resting his arms on his knees. "Tell me about 'em." Larry said, taking another puff of his cigarette. "Better to have them out there than eating you alive." "I dunno, Larry. It's kinda dumb." Sal protested, looking up to Larry as he was offered the cigarette. "Man, you don't have to tell me if you really don't want to. Just figured it might help. Want a puff?" Slowly, Sal stood and took it, raising his mask slightly and inhaling with the cigarette in his mouth. The smoke filled his lungs and made them burn, but he kept it in for a second longer before releasing it along with a small cough. 

"You look pretty hot when you smoke. You should do it more often." Larry teased him with a grin, making Sal's face go red. "Yeah, and then I'll die of lung cancer 'cause you thought it was sexy." Sal teased back, handing the cigarette back to Larry. "How do you even get those things? You're what, 16?" "Usually I steal them, sometimes I can get one of the college kids to buy me a pack." Larry admitted with a shrug, putting the cigarette back between his lips as Sal pulled his mask back down. "Naughty boy." Sal teased again, a smile slipping onto his lips. "How'd I get wrangled into dating such a troublemaker?" He completely forgot what was bothering him, though he wasn't sure he wanted to remember right now. "You know you love me." Larry grinned. "I do, huh?" Sal giggled. "I guess I do, then," He said, leaning against Larry, who in turn wrapped his arm around Sal. 

"Sally Face?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would it be absolutely atrocious if we made out, like, right here?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no they probably didn't do anything lewd lmao


	6. Post Acid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the day Sal had dreamed of. Well, it was until he started dating Larry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE EVERYTHING HAS SUCKED SO HAVE THIS

“Hey, Sally Face!” 

Sal had been walking down the hall of the school, eager to get home, when he heard someone call his name. Curiously, he turned around, only to see Ash Campbell standing in front of him, smiling. 

“Hey, Ash. What’s up?” He asked with a smile behind his mask. He couldn’t help but feel his stomach churn in anxiety. Only a short while ago, he was head over heels for this girl. And in a way, he still was. That caused him to feel slightly guilty whenever Ash talked to him one-on-one instead of with a group, and even now he swore he could feel Larry’s eyes burning holes into his back. 

“There’s this band in town that I really like, and I got tickets to see them. My parents have work that night, and Todd can’t stand loud music.” She admitted sheepishly, fiddling with the hole she had made in her sleeves to stick her thumbs through. “Do you maybe wanna go with me?” She asked, looking hopefully down at him. 

Oh shit. _Oh shit._

“You mean like.. just us?” He asked hesitantly, a lump forming in his throat. If he hadn’t caught feelings for Larry, that question would have made him melt into a puddle and weep in joy. But now it felt weird. Wrong. Like he was betraying Larry, almost. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, I don’t think Larry’s too into this type of music.” She said with a shrug. “If you don’t want to go, that-“ 

“Oh, no, I’ll go. It’ll be fun.” To his credit, he managed to keep from sounding nervous. Instead of feeling warm inside when her face lit up, he felt his stomach churn again. 

“Great! It’s down by the fairgrounds at 6:00.” She chirped. “I’ll see you there, right?” 

“Yeah. See you then.” He was gonna be sick. 

////

After a solid three hours of getting himself ready both physically and mentally and reassuring Larry—who was very worried, and absolutely NOT POSSESSIVE at all— going on three times that it wasn’t a date, he left the apartment building. He stared at the sidewalk as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to make his walk as long as possible. 

The inevitable came faster than he would have liked. 

“Hey, Sally Face.” Ash greeted, smiling brightly, holding two tickets in her hand. “You made it just in time. They’re about to start!” 

With an uneasy nod, Sal walked up to her, and they both went in. 

The concert was going surprisingly well. The band was pretty decent, and Ash looked to be having fun dancing and listening to the music. 

That is, until **it** happened. 

Just as the band up on stage was playing one of the last songs, Ash turned to Sal, a smile on her face. “Thanks for coming, Sal.” She chirped. “I’m really having fun.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” Sal smiled up at Ash. He noticed Ash shuffle a little, and behind her, something was.. moving. Something unnatural. Squinting his eyes, he tried to look behind her, but she stopped him. 

“Hey, Sal?” Ash asked shyly. “I.. I need to tell you something.” She said, staring down at her feet. It was at that point that Sal realized exactly what was moving behind her. 

Ash’s voice turned into a buzz as Sal’s eyes widened, staring at the black figure as it slowly approached. 

“So, what I’m trying to say is.. do you want to maybe go out with me?” Sal wasn’t focused at all on Ash anymore. The figure raised a smokey, back hand, and to Sal’s horror, there were sharp claws on it. 

Out of reflex, he pushed Ash out of the way and onto the ground, just as the figure’s claws cut right through Sal’s shirt and through the soft flesh of his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh 8^)


End file.
